A Heart Full Of You
by QueenDah12
Summary: It's a well known fact that Marius and Cosette eventually get married, but we don't necessarily see all those details on screen. My take on the time leading up to, the wedding, and the time after. (Based on the 2012 movie)
1. Sewers

**Hi. You clicked on this. Nice. This story is a work in progress. I have like, some of it typed on a different device, soooo... Yeah. **

**This is my first Fanfic, so try not to be too harsh. Lol.**

**It will be finished eventually. Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. I'm typing this on a device with a really aggressive AutoCorrect. I've gone through and edited any mistakes in the first few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Misérables. Unfortunately, a man who was alive before I was does.**

* * *

3:00 am

Cosette woke up with a start. She glanced at her clock. The clock face read 3:00 am. The sound of bath water running filled her ears and the smell of... sewers? She wrinkled her nose. _What's going on? _Men. Two grown men? One? In the bathroom? She could recognize her father's breathing and... he was obviously straining. Lifting something heavy.

Cosette grabbed her robe resting on the chair in the corner. She slipped a pair of slippers on her feet. She had perfected the art of sneaking out when she would meet Marius in the garden of the Rue Plumet. _Marius. _Cosette stops. She smiles. Just the thought of Marius makes her blush. Just the thought of Marius makes her blush. She always wanted to get lost in his greenish-grey eyes and run her hands through his hair and kiss each and every one of the freckles dotting his face. _No. Stop it, Cosette. You're better than this._

Her feet padded quietly on the floor, the slippers muffling her steps. As she neared the bathroom door, she stopped. The door was almost wide open with muddy footsteps leading straight in. Colette peaked around the cormer. Her heart almost slammed into her throat. Her eyes grew wide and she flew back around the corner. There was her father with an unconscious Marius. Both of them covered in sewage. Her father desperately trying to get it off the both of them.

She let what she just saw sink in for a minute. She had so many questions. _Why were they here? Together? Why were they covered in sewage? Why-why-why? _The word burned like fire on her tongue. She ran back to her room. Not caring about how loud she was being or how she was going to explain herself if her father caught her. She only wanted to throw herself in Marius's arms and cry until she had nothing left inside her as she has done so many times before. He always knew just what to say to calm her down. But now... She had known he was at the barricades. He must have been injured there. But how did her father know? And that still didn't explain why he was covered in sewage. And if he was injured, there was a possibility that he wouldn't live! Cosette's eyes widened. If Marius didn't live, she would have nothing to live for.

Cosette curled into a little ball and squeezed her eyes shut. Two tears managed to escape out of the corners of her eyes. She tried to clear her mind and fall asleep, but every time, she just kept thinking back to what she is seen. And of her Marius. And how much pain she would feel if he died.

* * *

4:00 am

"Cosette! Cosette, wake up." Cosette had managed to fall asleep for about thirty minutes when she woke to her father's voice beckoning her to rise. She rubbed and opened her eyes just to find her father's strained face staring down at her.

"Cosette, you've got to wake up and help me out here."

"Papa, what's going on?" She asked, confused and bleary eyed.

"I'll tell you later. What matters now is that you need to let Marius use your bed. He needs a place to lay down."

With that, Cosette jumped up and practically shoved Marius down on top of her bed. "Gently, Cosette." Here father warned. "He's in a lot of pain. I don't want him hurt." Cosette immediately retracted her hands. She didn't want to hurt her Marius. He meant too much to her.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Cosette?"

"Where will I sleep?" Her father ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, you obviously can't sleep in here." He gestured to the still-unconscious Marius laying on her bed. "I guess you can sleep in my bed and I will sleep on the couch."

"No, papa." She gently placed a hand on his arm. "You seem tired. You've had a long night. You need a good night's sleep. I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Her father's face noticeably relaxed. He planted a small kiss on Cosette's forehead.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Cosette merely watched as he slipped silently out of her room and across the hall to his.

Cosette stood and watched until her father's door was completely shut before walking over to Marius. She slipped into bed with him fully intending to spend the night beside her Marius instead of on the couch.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	2. Healing

**Alright, so while I am writing this, eleven people have viewed this story! WOO-HOO! Please review the story of you're one of the eleven so I can give you a shout-out. Also, please stick around and read the other chapters when they come out. **

**So without further adieu, your chapter!**

* * *

9:00 am

Cosette was the first one to wake up that morning which, honestly, wasn't really that surprising. Her father had been exhausted that night and Marius was still unconscious. Sunlight streamed through the windows. It was in this sunlight that she could finally see her Marius's face clearly. He had multiple bruises. One directly around his eye. A jagged cut cascaded down from his bottom lip. Cosette pressed a kiss against his temple. His burning hot skin met hers and she recoiled back in fear. Lips slightly parted, eyes full of concern. She placed a hand against his forehead. _No. No this can't be happening. He was burning up!_

"Papa?" Her voice cracked. It came out as a whisper, barely audible. She tried again, louder this time. "Papa?" She thought she might've heard a rustle. "Papa!" This time it was a shout. A plea. A cry out for help. Her father burst into the room, his eyes frantically darting around for any signs of danger.

"Cosette, what's wrong?" he asked as his eyes finally focused on her. His brow furrowed, and voice dripping with concern. With that, she broke down.

"I-I went to ch-check on M-M-Marius this morning a-and he-he's b-b-burning up a-and I-I don't w-want him t-to d-d-die-" Her chest heaved. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to explain the situation to her father.

Jean Valjean was a strong man. He picked up the feverish, injured young man without much effort. "We need to take him to a doctor. Cosette, get dressed quickly. I'll get the carriage ready." With that, he carried her love out of the room. Cosette grabbed the first dress she saw. She didn't take the time to brush her hair or stand in front of the mirror making sure everything matched as she so it an did. Her appearance was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

She stepped up into the carriage, Marius already laying down across the seats. She sat down and cradled his head in her lap and simply stroked his chestnut hair away from his pale, freckled face. She blinked back tears. Her mother had died when she was young. She couldn't bear to lose another person so close to her again.

* * *

12:00 noon

Cosette had rested her head on her father's shoulder. She clung to a now-soaked handkerchief. _Please. _She prayed. _Please, God, don't let him die! _

The doctor walked in, a somber expression riddled across his face. "I'm afraid he's pretty sick. His wounds were fairly infected and his fever was high. However, I believe he will live." Cosette's face visibly relaxed after hearing this news. Tears of relief squeezed out the corners of her eyes. "You brought him in at just the right time. Had you waited any longer and he might not have made it."

"Can I see him, please?" No sooner had the doctor nodded had Cosette jumped up from the seat and bolted down to the room where Marius lay. Slowly, she opened the door, and even more slowly, she walked in.

There, lying in a bed in the center of the room lay her love. She knelt down beside him and pressed a chaste kiss against each of his knuckles.

"Please, Marius." She whispered. "Please wake up and get better. For me. Can you do that for me? Please?" A couple tears escaped from her eyes. Her lips wavered. "Please?"

Marius's eyes fluttered open. His mouth opened slightly and he turned toward the source of the voice.

"Cosette? Cosette is that you?" Her mouth curled into a smile.

"Yes. Yes it's me! You're awake!"

"Oh, thank God yours is the first face I see!"

Unable to hold back anymore, Cosette leaned down for a passionate kiss. One mixed with tears, pain, but mostly, hope. Hope for the future. Hope that her love would live.

"Cosette, why are you crying? I am here. Alive. I'm not going to leave you. Ever. Pretty soon, we'll get married. I can see our future, Cosette. And you're in it. So smile, be happy! Cosette, I'm alive!"

"Yes." She dried the last of her tears. "Yes I can see it. I can see our future together." She squeezed his hand. "We'll be together." She let one last tear roll down her face before pulling up a chair next to him. "Get some rest. I'll stay by you all night." She placed one last kiss on his forehead before curling up in a chair.

Neither of them saw her father watching with sad eyes from the door frame.

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed bad. I had a bunch of it typed really nicely and exactly the way I wanted, and it didn't save and was deleted. I couldn't really remember all the details I had put, so it didn't really come out the way I wanted it to.**

**Anyway, please review. Let me know how it is!**


	3. Steps

**OH. MY. GOSH. WE'RE UP TO A WHOPPING 58 VIEWS! *SQUEALS* Sorry if it's been awhile since I updated. I started this story over spring break and have q been a little busy. Thanks to HamlizaTrash for leaving the first review! You guys have no idea how much even a simple, "Keep it up!" will do for an author.**

** Also, check out my other story, Expecting!**

**And now, your chapter.**

* * *

1:00 PM

Cosette placed a steadying hand on Marius's shoulder. He had recovered fairly quickly given his injuries at the Barricades. However, there was still a long way to go before he would be completely healed. Not that Cosette cared. She enjoyed all the time they got to spend together. Even if it wasn't in the best of circumstances, at least they were together. And that was all she could ask for.

Marius cursed himself at his instability. _He _was supposed to be the strong one. The one who could carry himself and others through the tough moments. And yet, here he was. Leaning on Cosette like a crutch. Unable to take more than a few steps by himself. It wasn't that he thought Cosette incapable. In fact, he thought the complete opposite. If anything, he was glad it was Cosette supporting him and not someone else. But he felt like he should be the strong one. Shouldn't be be supporting her? And not the other way around?

They walked slowly and carefully. Arm in arm across the cobblestone streets of Paris. Today would be full of challenges. Both physical and mental. He leaned on his cane and his love as they both walked toward the back corner of the cemetery. The back corner where his friends were all buried.

They stood in front of the grave stones. Memories came flooding back to him. He felt weak in the knees and probably would've fallen had Cosette not been there. He remembered Enjolras' passionate speeches that could captivate an entire audience and leave them all empowered and in awe. He remembered Grantaire's always-drunken state. He could make even the most cold-hearted people crack a grin. He was the first one to tease poor Marius about his love of Cosette.

Marius wiped another tear from his eye.

He remembered his best friend, Courfeyrac. The closest thing he had to a family. He remembered Éponine. He thanked her for finding Cosette for him And then cursed himself for being so ignorant to her love. Above all, he was forever in her debt for sacrificing herself to save him. And how could he forget Combferre, Joly, and the many others who died.

He didn't even bother to brush away the tears that fell.

Finally, he reached the smallest tomb of them all. He thought of the boy who lay resting there. Little Gavroche. The smallest and bravest of them all.

Marius's knees buckled and Cosette gently knelt him down. He cried into her arms as she held him, as he so often had done for her. The couple lay there for about an hour. Just talking, crying and comforting each other. When the last of the tears had been shed, they both took a shaking step outside the gravesite. Marius didn't like to be vulnerable. He felt like he was letting his guard down and exposing his feelings to other people. But around Cosette, it didn't matter. She understood.

* * *

9:00 AM (The Next Day)

Marius took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. It didn't help. He sat down to try and relax only to jump when he heard a knock on the door a few seconds later. The time was now. It was time to ask the man for his daughter's hand. It was time to ask Cosette's father if he could marry her.

He tried to look as presentable as possible before opening the door. It was now or never.

He welcomed the stern man inside. They both took a seat.

"Monsieur, I assume you know why I asked you hear today." He received a subtle nod.

"I would like to ask you if I could marry your daughter." Marius swallowed. "I love her. Very much. I cannot live a day without seeing her. I know I'm not the richest person in the world, but I promise in will do everything I can to provide for your daughter." He babbled over his words and tugged on the collar of his shirt. _Was it getting hot in here? _

Jean Valjean had a lot to unpack. There before him sat this poor boy, head over heels in love with his daughter. As much as it pained him to admit, he wouldn't be around much longer, and his daughter was noticeably happier around this young man. Who was he to deny someone happiness? But this poor boy didn't know what kind of family he was marrying into. _He needs to know my story. _

Marius nervously rubbed his hands together as he waited the elder man's response.

Jean Valjean took a deep breath.

"Son, I know you love my daughter, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't notice how much happier she was around you. But there's a few things you should know..."

Marius sunk down lower in his chair. This was obviously going to be a lot more complicated than he thought.

* * *

**Haha! A little cliffhanger there for you! (Except you all probably know what's gonna happen.) **

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you liked it! **


	4. Proposal

**Hey! Sorry if it's been awhile since I've updated. Thank you so much if you have taken the time to review the story. You have no idea how happy I get when an email comes across with updates like that! **

**I figured I should probably spew out some sort of chapter before my mother takes my Kindle downstairs for good and I have a lot of trouble posting. Anyways, what you came here for, your chapter.**

* * *

9:15 AM

"There once was a man. He went by the name of Jean Valjean." The elder man spewed. Marius sat, slowly drinking it all in. Here before him sat a more complex man then anyone he had ever met. Slowly, pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. Why he had never seen Cosette before no matter how many other times he had been to the Luxembourg Gardens. Why she sometimes went by different names and why it was such a big deal to her when they were meeting in secret. Her dad didn't want to be found out, and Cosette never knew why. She just knew that there was a reason why her father lived shrouded in secrecy, and not to ask questions.

"So, for these reasons, I give you my blessing to marry Cosette." Marius was pulled from his thoughts at these words. _C__osette is mine. Forever. And nothing can keep us apart!_

The younger man hastily jumped up and shook the old man's hand. Probably a little harder than he needed to.

"Oh, thank you, sir! I promise, you won't regret it. I'll take great care of Cosette. She- well, she means the world to me." Jean Valjean have a sad smile.

"Just promise me something, young man."

"Anything."

"You can't tell Cosette any of this." Marius blinked. He furrowed his brow.

"But sir. You are her father! What am I supposed to tell her? No matter what I say, she's not going to believe me." Marius asked.

"Just tell her- " Valjean sighed. "Just tell her it would hurt too much to see her go." And with that, he turned on his heal. Quickly wiping a stray tear away before he hopped on his carriage back home.

* * *

6:00 PM

"Please, Marius, tell me where we're going!" Cosette giggled, pretending to be mad at Marius. They bumped along the cobblestone streets of Paris in a small carriage. Marius just smiled and kissed his teeth.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, love." She gave a quick pout before leaning into Marius. "You'll just have to find out when we get there.

When they arrived at their destination, Marius placed a hand over Cosette's eyes to keep them shut until he had her right where he wanted her.

"And 3-2-1, open." He removed his hand to reveal a bench nestled between many flowers in the Rue Plummet. A few candles surrounded the small area to give it a romantic air.

"Do you like it?" Marius asked softly.

"Marius," she turned to face him. "I- I don't know what to say!"

"Then make no sound." He chuckled, remembering a line he had used when they first met. He pulled her into a long, drawn out kiss that left them both gasping for air.

The pair spent an hour or so, just walking and talking around the garden. They recounted their many adventures and steps taken to get to this point in time. They laughed for the joyous times and mourned for the amount of people they had lost. They watched the sun set, Cosette resting her head upon Marius's shoulder.

The sun has just dipped below the horizon when a nervous Marius took a deep breath and asked Cosette what he had brought her here to ask.

"Cosette," he began. "You mean the world to me. I feel like I can't live without you and- "

"Yes?" She asked, sweetly tilting her head to one side and offering him a loving smile.

"Cosette- would you- would you make me the happiest man on the planet and- become my wife?" He gave her a shy smile as she planted a small kiss to his forehead.

"Yes." She breathed. " Yes I would love to be your wife."

Overjoyed, Marius stood up and spun her around. Their laughter echoed into the night and he pulled her into a deep kiss. They spent another half-hour dancing together in the moonlight.

A content smile had been fixed on Cosette's face as she twisted the small ring Marius had given her. She knew he was poor, and this was the best ring he could afford to give her, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that she had his love. Suddenly, she sat up with a start.

"Marius, you did get my father's blessing, right?" Marius chuckled at the sight of his flustered fiance.

"Yes, love. I've taken care of everything. You don't need to worry about a thing." And with that, she settled into Marius's open arms. Content and happy, and in love.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! I will try and post the next chapter soon! **


	5. Plans

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks so much for your continued support for both my stories. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

11:30 AM

Cosette sighed. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. She could hear her father preparing lunch in the kitchen. It was not even noon and she was already exhausted. Planning a wedding was hard. Sure, she loved Marius, and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him, but honestly, did the color of the table cloths really matter in the grand scheme of life?

She trudged down the stairs, her head throbbing. She hadn't seen Marius in a week, which definitely weren't helping her stressed-out mood. While, yes, technically his injuries had healed, she knew he wasn't exactly ready to walk long distances again. So she was shocked when she saw him sitting at the kitchen table, grinning from ear to ear.

"Marius," she breathed. She broke into a run and threw her arms around his neck, drinking in the presence of him. She felt him stroke her hair as he hugged her and pulled her close.

Our of the corner of her eye, she spotted her father, awkwardly holding two plates. She pulled away from Marius's embrace and blushed, quickly grabbing her plate. The three of them sat with their meals in silence for a minute before Marius spoke.

"Um... Well, I suppose I should tell you why I came." Cosette eyes him curiously, slowly chewing her pasta. "I- I came to help you with the wedding plans." He stumbled over his words, eyes flicking over to the old man's face. He knew that the wedding was a sensitive subject for the man and he didn't want to say something that upset him. Marius offered Cosette a sheepish grin. "I figured I should have a little bit of say. After all, it is my wedding too." What he really wanted t ask her, was her plans for bridesmaids and groomsmen. He knew she didn't exactly have a lot of friends. Anne neither did he. _Well, I did._ He thought. _But they're all dead now._

Cosette was overjoyed. She knew the wedding plans would go by much faster when she was planning it with the person she was actually in the wedding with. She didn't exactly have a mother to plan it with, and her father was not one for decoration. However, she knew Marius actually had a keen eye for design, and he would make the time pass much more quickly. She glanced at her father to see his reaction. He gave the couple a small nod.

After lunch, Cosette quickly dragged Marius into the spare room she had temporarily converted into a makeshift studio. Scraps of fabric and swatches of color lay strewn about the room. Marius looked past all of it and pulled Cosette into a deep kiss. After being apart for a week, he couldn't stand not being able to kiss her for another moment.

She let herself get lost in his kiss. Her fingers ran through his hair. "Only a few more days." She breathed, holding tight to the lapels on his jacket. When they finally pulled away, they looked around at the mess that surrounded them. With a laugh, they both sat down to plan their special day.

* * *

2:00 PM

Cosette placed the last item on her corkboard. After two hours of talking and planning, they had finally finished. Marius turned to Cosette for one last question.

"Cosette, what are we gonna do about our bridesmaids and groomsmen? I know you don't exactly have that many friends, and well, mine all," he choked back the word. _"died"._

Cosette frowned for a moment and furrowed her brow in thought. She had completely missed that aspect of the wedding.

"Well," she began slowly. "Well, I guess we won't have anyone. It'll just be us, all alone up there." She smiled. "With the preacher." He spun her in his arms.

"Just a few more days..."

* * *

11:00 PM

Jean Valjean stared into the glowing, crackling fire, deep in thought. His health was declining. He knew that. He knew that saving Marius would take a toll on his body. He knew that. He also knew that he didn't want Cosette to see him die. It would be too much for her. Her mother dying at a young age and now Marius's close scrape with death? It would be too much for her. He knew that. He didn't want to leave before the wedding. If anything were to happen, he wanted to make sure that arrangements could be made. But after the wedding, Cosette would be a part of Marius's family. He would have to wait till then. Disappear without a trace. He knew Cosette would be upset, but that would be better than watching him die.

Wouldn't it?

* * *

**Just something a little bit fluffy before the wedding. Please review! **

**Love you all!**


	6. Marriage

**Hey** **beans,**** children, and bean** **children! Just wanted to say thanks for the** **continued**** support! Please review and share with others!**

**Sorry if I haven't posted in awhile. I just started my swim season and life has been busy.**

**This chapter may be longer than my others (or maybe not.) Or I might split it into two chapters. (or maybe not. I haven't decided) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

8:00 AM

Cosette jolted awake. She glanced at the calender on the wall. Today was her wedding day. _Her wedding day. _By the end of the day, she would no longer be Cosette Fauchelevent. She would be Cosette Pontmercy. The thought of it sends shivers off nerves and excitement down her spine. She happily glided down the steps and ran to greet her father. He had fallen asleep in the large armchair by the fireplace. Cosette pecked him lightly on the cheek and skipped away. Her head was too full of fantasies about the day ahead to notice her father's dad eyes and sickly condition.

Cosette paused when she reached the dinner table. "Oh, papa, you didn't!" For Jean Valjean had prepared Cosette's favorite breakfast. She sat down to a plate of bacon, eggs, and some hot, buttery toast. Cosette hungrily ate the breakfast, savoring every bite.

Jean Valjean studied her for a minute. The way she devoured her food flashed him back to the time when he first rescued her from the Thenardiers. It was hard to believe that the same person sitting before him now was the same frightened little girl from so long ago. The girl-turned-woman who was the only thing that has brought joy into his life. The least her could do was make her happy in return.

* * *

Marius flitted about. He was the first to arrive at the church with his grandfather and aunt. He wondered what Cosette was doing or whether she was already there. A sudden thought struck him. Even if she was here, he wouldn't be able to see her. It was considered bad luck and just simply wasn't done. That was the trade-off. A few brutal hours apart for a lifetime together. Besides, seeing her way down the aisle to be one of the best parts. He just hoped he could wait that long.

"Marius!" Barked grandfather, snapping him out of his daze. He glanced over at his old grandfather, struggling to step down from the high carriage. His fancy suit and lavish shoes didn't exactly make the process easier.

Marius sighed and headed over to help him down. He knew the old man meant well, but him barking orders didn't exactly calm Marius's nerves. His brain was swimming with images of his deceased friends. He knew if they were here, they would be laughing and joking with him. He thought of his bride and how nervous he was about making this lifetime commitment. He thought of the man he had known as her father and the life he had been through. He didn't need a grouchy old man to add to the list.

Marius shook his head and sighed once more as he walked through the church doors._ Only a few more hours._

* * *

10:00 AM

Cosette sat in front of the large vanity set up in her dressing room. Having no mother or good friends meant that she had to learn how to do many feminine things on her own. Simple things like hairstyles and makeup were simply never taught to her. As a result, she grew quite good at doing her own hair and makeup.

She applied the last of her lipstick and smiled at herself in the mirror. Satisfied with the final look, she began to attack her hair. Her long, dirty-blonde hair was quickly twisted into an elaborate braid that she adorned with pale pink flowers.

She turned to her wedding dress. A long, pale pink dress with puffed sleeves and complete with a lace design on the top. A young nun helped her into the dress. Cosette felt the smooth silk fall gently around her ankles. She caught sight of her reflection in the full-length mirror and gasped. She looked beautiful. She couldn't wait for Marius to see her like this. She twirled and watched in awe as the dress swirled around her. Everything has felt so surreal to her until this moment. This moment brought her back down to Earth, and made her acutely aware of the time rocking down until she would be Marius's wife.

A sudden knock on the door made her jump and she went to go answer it. Her father stood before her and stared in awe at his little girl. She was an angel. He could hardly believe this was the same girl that he had rescued from the Thénardier's so long ago.

Cosette gave a shy smile and giggled. The wedding was to start in ten minutes. Her father looped his arm in hers and led her to the main area of the church where she was to be married.

* * *

10:45 AM

Marius stood nervously at the front of the church. He thought of he was this nervous, than Cosette must be a thousand times worse. He anxiously anticipated the arrival of his bride and the moment she would walk down the aisle. With the rise of the people, his eyes snapped up to the door. _Just seconds to go._

Marius stared at the door for what seemed like an eternity when finally, the organ played the first chords of the wedding march. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw Cosette. She was always beautiful to him, but today, especially so. Her eyes locked with Marius's as she walked painfully slow to the front of the aisle.

When she finally reached him, she laced her hand in his. The rest of the ceremony went by in much of a blur. Neither one of them could remember much of what the preacher said as they were so focused on each other.

Finally, they reached the part they both knew. The vows. They both recited their vows quickly and passionately, constantly staring into each other's eyes.

"I now present you husband and wife." The preacher stated. "You may kiss the bride." The two torn their hands apart and eagerly smashed their lips together, completely caught up in the moment.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Marius Pontmercy. The two turned and ran back down the aisle, through the cheers and well-wishers, laughing all the way. They ran out the doors and down the hallway before pulling into a small room off to the side. Marius laughed and spun her around, laughing into her hair. When he set her , he couldn't help but kiss her again.

* * *

12:30 PM

Marius sat beside Cosette at a table in the center of the room. He had eaten his lunch and was now listening to the toasts made by a few of their guests. Marius knew that wherever his friends were now, they were watching, possibly making toasts of their own.

The cake had been cut and the guests had all eaten. It was time to dance. Marius and Cosette were the first ones on the dance floor, dancing together with love in their eyes. They talked about all they had been through that day, and how much they had missed each other in the morning, but how happy they were now. The newlyweds danced long into the evening. They danced so much, their feet hurt. Cosette finally gave in and leaned her head on Marius's chest. She closed her eyes and Marius took this as a hint to go ahead and leave. He knew they had a long drive back to their house and he was looking forward to spending it with his new wife. They said their goodbyes to his grandfather and Cosette's father.

The two hopped into a carriage and drove away. Cosette, in her tiredness, snuggled up next to Marius and held tight to him. Marius simply spoke sweet nothings into her ear. The gentle rocking of the carriage, the contentedness she felt, and Marius's sweet whispers lulled her to sleep.

* * *

**So, I actually have a few notes for this chapter. Once again, I apologize for updating so late. I'm so sorry. I have been busy and I recently haven't really felt that creative and apt to writing.**

**Second, I know that I said this was based on the 2012 movie, and it is. However, I have been reading a bit of other fanfiction and have picked up on some other things from the book. (For example, Marius's aunt.) Also, I know I'm the movi****e, Jean Valjean wasn't actually present for the wedding and died later that day. I have decided to take a few creative liberties with that and have changed it up a bit. **

**Thirdly, if the end scene sounds a bit like Helpless by ****FlickerInTheDark, that's because I got the inspiration from that piece. As I've said before, I read a lot of fanfiction, so there is a possibility I will write something a little similar to another author.**

**Lastly, I am constantly re-reading and editing chapters that I have already written. ****(After all, I do write these late at night!) If you see any grammatical/typing errors, feel free to let me know in the comments!**


	7. Forever

**I'm baaaaaack! Anyone miss me? No? Cool. So yes, I apologize for the delay. I've been kinda busy and honestly, couldn't really think of anything to write. But I think I have something now.**

**Somebody asked where Éponine was. Honestly, I completely forgot about her. But I will go back and add her to the story! Also, if you guys have accounts and you review my stories, I will totally check them out and read some of your fics, too.**

**Also, this story has 358 views?! Frick what?! That is so insane for me and I can't thank you guys enough. I would love it if you guys could take the time to PM me and let me know how you found my stories. I also read every single review, so just know they totally bring a smile to my face.**

**I'm planning for this one to be the last chapter. But, who knows? Maybe I'll add onto it someday! For now, yes, I will take suggestions on some more things to** **write. I**** am also kinda young, so I won't be going into much detail about their wedding night, but it will be suggested.**

**I will shut up now and just let you read the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

1:15 PM

Marius glanced his sleeping wife. She looked so beautiful, gentle and angelic in that moment that he didn't want to wake her. However, they had arrived at his house and they couldn't stay in the carriage forever. He gently shook her awake and watched as she slowly roused from her quick nap. She curiously blinked her eyes and lifted her head in a confused state.

"We're home." Marius told her in a gentle tone. Cosette only smiled and pecked him on the lips. They both hopped out of the carriage and Marius played the carriage driver. The man accepted the money, politely tipped his hat, and drove off leaving the two newlyweds alone in front of their new home. For the first time, the two were finally share a moment alone without being judged. Marius stared lovingly into Cosette's eyes and she stared right back. She smiled and pressed as kids against Marius's lips. When she pulled away, he smiled and unlocked the door to the Gillenormand estate. Once the door was opened, Marius picked Cosette up bridal-style and carried her into their new house. Cosette only laughed and smiled when he grinned and said, "For good luck."

The couple moved the rest of their luggage into their new bedroom before they finally took a break for a minute. Laying in each other's arms, they knew life couldn't get any better than this. The overwhelming events of the day allowed them to relax and just talk like they used to.

The night was still young when Cosette decided to go up to their bedroom. Marius let her go up before him so he could help his grandfather get settled back into the house after he arrived home from cleaning up the reception area. Besides, he wanted to let Cosette have a moment alone to let the day's events sink in.

Upstairs, Cosette stood in front of the floor length mirror in her bedroom brushing out her hair and contemplating the meaning of the day she had just experienced. The piece of paper she had signed and the small ceremony that was held meant that Marius was hers forever. _Forever. _It was hard for her to believe that a twenty minute ceremony could amount to a forever commitment. She changed into her nightgown before thinking a little more. She knew what was supposed to happen tonight. She had heard things from the girls back when she was at the abbey. And her father and Toussaint had awkwardly talked to her when she was a bit younger. Still, that didn't mean all her never were at bay. However, she didn't find comfort in one thing: she knew Marius loved her and would never purposely hurt her.

Cosette took a seat on the side of her bed when she heard a small knock on the door before Marius walked in. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss before taking off his shoes and clothes before he was left in a nightshirt and his trousers. He took a seat next to Cosette show was blankly staring at the ground. The weight of him on the bed snapped her out of her stupor. Marius knew Cosette was probably nervous about what was to come that night, and he couldn't blame her! He was feeling the same way! Marius gently whispered reassuring words to her.

"Cosette, you know I won't ever try to hurt you, and if anything makes you really uncomfortable, just tell me and we'll stop ." He knew those words probably wouldn't do much, but he knew he felt a little better. Marius quickly blew out the candles before continuing with his wife.

He led her toward the center of the bed before kissing her. They started off low and gentle but soon became rougher and more passionate. They both kept going, hungry for more. She could feel his touch practically burning through her nightgown and it wasn't long before most of her clothing had been removed. Marius took a moment to admire his wife's body. She was a absolutely stunning to him. He knew his breath stopped for a moment as he took in the beauty that was Cosette.

The night was thrilling for both people as they finally got to experience each other for the first time as a man and wife. Yes, it had hurt at first, but Cosette knew it was just a part of life. Marius was gentle with her and it had ended up better than she expected. At the end of the night, they just played together, entwined in one another and talking about their day. Both felt extremely peaceful as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

10:30 AM

Cosette woke up first the next morning with a smile on her face, and in a complete bliss. The previous day (and night!) had brought her more happiness than she had felt in years! Knowing that Marius was officially hers brought a sense of peace to her mind. She no longer had to worry about disapproving fathers or losing Marius to other women. They were free to love each other, and that made every day all the sweeter.

Cosette sat lost in her thoughts for a few moments before curling back up into a ball and placing herself right against Marius's body. Besides, they had their whole lives in front of them. Why rush today?

* * *

**So yeah. That was the last planned chapter of this story. Please let me know what you think and if you have suggestions for future chapters. I would love to hear your ideas.**

**Love you all!**

**\- Queen Dah**


End file.
